Disturbance
by Delu4Selu
Summary: Sehun - Luhan / Hunhan / Selu. EXO - boyslove , romance , betrayal dimana-mana hahahahahaa, love-hate relationship, slight!Krishan&SeKai Sehun meninggalkan Luhan demi kekaguman sesaat pada artis populer. Luhan tinggal bersama dengan pria kaya karena ditinggal Sehun. inspired by BoA's Disturbance. M FOR UPCOMING LEMONSS. REVIEW FOR UPDATES! DO NOT PLAGIARIZE!


**_DELU4SELU_  
**

**COMMON DISCLAIMER APPLIED  
**

**inspired by BoA's Disturbance**

**DO NOT PLAGIARIZE**

******_DELU4SELU_**

* * *

**_"Even at the moment we break up, you're the only one"_**

Luhan tidak memiliki kekasih.

Setelah senja di musim gugur itu,

di taman sunyi dimana hanya kunang-kunang yang menyala redup menjadi saksi mereka

.

Setelah Sehun berucap

**_"Aku rasa kita cukup sampai disini."_**

Setelah hati LuHan yang lembut dan rapuh terkoyak,

begitu dalam,

Setelah

Luka menganga yang rasanya terkena alkohol

Saat melihat ia,

.

Ia yang dulu selalu memeluk LuHan dalam tidurnya,

membisikkan kata penenang saat LuHan ketakutan,

menyemangati LuHan saat ia sudah hampir menyerah,

meredam kerinduan LuHan pada ibu di China dan berkata,

_"tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis. Kau punya aku selamanya disisimu."_

Selamanya?

Baiklah, mungkin _**selamanya**_ bagi Sehun berarti

_**-sampai aku menemukan pria yang lebih sepadan dan dapat membuatku lebih bahagia-**_

Adakah kemungkinan _selamanya_ benar-benar bermakna seperti itu bagi Sehun?

.

OH

Bukan hanya ada,

Banyak.

Seluruhnya.

Memang seperti itu.

.

.

Lihatlah mereka, perfect couple baru dikampus. Bahkan redaksi majalah kampus memuat berita tentang mereka. Tentang Kim JongIn, –artis orbitan agency besar yang menjadi bintang dalam 3 bulan– yang berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun, –penari tampan, aset kampus karena menjadi maskot karena bakat menarinya–

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan pulang ke apartment nya ditemani Baekhyun sepupunya –dengan alasan Baekhyun khawatir.

Ya, khawatir akan sepupunya yang ditemuinya berjalan limbung dari arah taman kota.

Begitu sampai, Luhan menggotong 1 box minuman beralkohol dari lemari inventaris makanan di dapur. Luhan meletakkan box dengan kasar di dekat meja bersantai, duduk, lalu membuka box tersebut dengan brutal.

Luhan dengan cepat meraih satu botol, membukanya dan menenggaknya secepat yang ia bisa. _Sampai tersedak._

Baekhyun yang kembali dari kamar mandi langsung menghambur kearah Luhan.

"Jangan minum seperti orang depresi!" bentak Baekhyun. Luhan dengan wajah kusutnya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"I am."

Baekhyun naik pitam, ia tidak sampai hati menyaksikan mental state saudaranya yang sedang breakdown.

"Baik, aku tahu kau sedang sedih karena si brengsek Sehun itu meninggalkan mu demi artis baru yang sama brengseknya itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau melampiaskan kesedihanmu dengan–" Luhan menyela ucapan Baekhyun dengan menyalakan TV.

.

_**"Hahaha, aku rasa kami berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kami menyukai genre lagu yang sama, kami berlatih menari bersama, dan –err banyak kesamaan kami yang kami tidak dapat expose ke media Hahaha."**_

_**"Jongin-ssi, apakah orangtua kalian menyetujui hubungan ini?"**_

_**"Ahahah! Tentu saja, apalagi orangtua kekasihku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa–"**_

Baekhyun merampas remote TV dan mematikannya.

"Bedebah sialan. Apa harus menayangkan dua wajah terkutuk itu setiap saat?!" Baekhyun sudah berada di titik didihnya.

"Hiks.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal"

"Tidak, ini tidak benar Luhan. Kau tidak boleh begini, ikut aku. Luhanku dilahirkan untuk memesona banyak pria bukan untuk menangisi keparat bodoh macam Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun menyeret Luhan ke kamar mandi, memaksa nya mandi dan mendandani Luhan setelahnya. Ia merampas kunci mobil Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat.

* * *

**_DELU4SELU_**

* * *

WKWKWKWKWK. FF BARU LAGI. LOL ini prolog/?. Salam hiatus/? karena mau ujian akhir semester ewwwww.

nanti ada krishan nya kaya di ff satunya kkkk saya suka krishan emang

bikin pairing sekai biar bencinya merasuk pas nulis. :v /diblock sekai shipper

HAHAHA SAYA STRESS SEKARANG SEHUN MAKIN GANTENG DAN LUHAN MAKIN CANTIK TAPI MOMENT MAKIN DIKIT HAHAHAHAHAHAH

ok. saya pengen kasih lemon ntar, pengen aja kkkk bakal seru kali/?-_-

kalo tertarik ntar dilanjutin. ditunggu response yaaaa :*:*:*:*

**dikacangin menyakitkan.**

bye.


End file.
